Ultraman Titas
1= |-| 2= is one of the three main Ultra Warriors in Ultraman Taiga. He debuts along with Ultraman Taiga and Ultraman Fuma as the first Ultra Warriors in the Reiwa era. He is a warrior and a sage from Planet U40, the birthplace of Ultraman Joneus, as opposed to the Land of Light in Nebula M78. With his carefully trained body and healthy spirit, he is skilled in heavyweight battles.https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/1162 Etymology Titas' name may have been derived from "Titus", which can be interpreted as "Title of Honor" according to Biblical Latin. Though, it could also come from the term , meaning a person of great strength or size. History Past Becoming an Ultraman Titas' parent(s) had joined the Hellar Empire, conceiving him after they were exiled to the Dark Nebula. An orphaned infant, he was sent to Planet U40 via a capsule with note attached to it, saying that while the writer (Titas' parent) had chosen to go down a dark path, his son need not follow him. Titas was adopted and taken in by commander Zamias and his son Mattia, and the two became close friends. Looking up to Mattia, who had a well-trained body, Titas also began to train as well, every day without fail. Zamias, who was the commander of the space fleet, used to tell Mattia and Titas stories of his past. Although Mattia was heavily inspired by them, Titas could never resonate with his feelings. Eventually, Titas and Mattia officially joined the warriors of U40. Titas was caught in a war started by an empire in the Dark Nebula not long after that. It turned out to be the Hellar Empire, under Hellar himself. Titas, Mattia and a 20 others were pushed into the underground by an attack, and Titas was reprimanded by the commander Grigorios for not performing his Ultra Change to become an Ultrahumanoid. They went to Mount Parnassus to take down their anti-aircraft weapons so that the ship Ultria, along with Joneus could return to the planet and help them. However, the giant 100m tall Synthetic Beast Kishiader attacked, killing Captain Grigorios instantly. Mattia and the other warriors did their Ultra Change, but none of them could grow to giant size and were overwhelmed by Kishiader. Kishiader killed most of the warriors and continued to rampage, scattering shrapnel and rocks that Mattia had to protect Titas from, because he could not summon the courage to change like the others. With his dying breath, Mattia told Titas that the reason they fight is to protect and that his heart was his alone. Listening to his fallen friend's words, Titas finally used the Ultra Change, growing to 100 meters tall to combat Kishiader, and won. He was exhausted after the battle, and passed out. By the time he woke up, Joneus had already defeated the rest of the Hellar Army. After that, he went through many more trials and tribulations, earning himself a Star Symbol from the Elder of U40. Fierce Battle on the Golden Planet Some time later, Titas became a sage. He was sent on a diplomatic mission to , because they were rallying their soldiers and arms, including giant robots. He went to see their king, Ausar XIII, and wanted to discuss the matter with him. He was told that they were simply preparing themselves against threats such as the Bader Group and Inbedians, before being ousted. Titas wandered their capital city , doubting his capacity for diplomacy. The king's sister Nephty finds Titas and asks him to kill her brother. Upon being questioned by Titas, Nephty explained that her brother changed after his visit the ninth planet he went to on his travels. Ausar XIII used to be a gentle individual with a strong sense of justice, but had turned ambitious. He returned early and the previous king, Ausar XII, died shortly after, making his son the prime suspect in an assassination plot, though he was never charged for it. Nephty also explained that Ausar XIII was building his army to carry out invasions. Hearing all this, Titas promised Nephty that he would do something about Ausar XIII but vowed not to kill him, since he had experienced the pain of losing a loved one. Titas returns to his spaceship and does research before having a private conversation with the king the next day. He reveals that he is not truly Ausar XIII, but rather the Parasitic Life Form Paraidar, who had taken over his body when he visited Planet Sorkin. Paraidar left Ausar XIII's body and fled to the pyramids, demanding Titas to surrender. Titas ignored him and pulled out his Beam Flasher, transforming into a giant. Titas' punches did no damage against Paraidar because of his energy-based biology. His Astro Beam had no effect either since Paraidar can easily dodge it by changing his shape. However, Paradiar's energy attacks do little against Titas' strong body. Titas decided to taunt Paraidar into possessing a physical form, saying that he is useless without one. Paraidar merges with a pyramid and becomes a golem, but did not realize that Titas had studied his energy makeup. Using telepathy, Titas signaled to fire an energy beam from the that caused Paraidar to become trapped inside the stone. Titas then destroys Paraidar's right arm using the Astro Beam, which enrages him. Paraidar pins down Titas, but Dairaoh, a giant robot he had constructed while possessing Ausar XIII, arrives. In an ironic twist, Dairaoh destroys Paraidar, putting an end to him. After that, Ausar XIII had his sanity returned. He thanked Titas and dubbed him the Wiseman of Power. Meanwhile, Nephty had become infatuated with Titas, but he had not realized it. Titas went back to Planet U40 to report back to Amia, who called him dense for not realizing Nephty's feelings for him. Other Events At some point when Taiga once traveled to Planet U40 and stayed there, he met Titas who decided to join him on his adventures. They later went to Planet O-50 to defend the Warrior's Peak from aliens who wanted to destroy it, and they met Fuma. Thus, the Tri-Squad was formed. At some time, they went to Planet Dino to fight against a robot army, and were almost sucked into a black hole. Once, the Tri-Squad visited the after fighting a few monsters together. Seeing the winter-like scenery the planet, along with the people living in peace, Taiga proposed that the Tri-Squad should help them celebrate Christmas, which he learned about from his father. Taiga and Titas took on human forms, but Fuma refused to join in because of his beliefs, stating that he had given up his human form for a reason. Taiga and Titas make presents and were about to deliver them, but were attacked by a hornworm-like kaiju that emerged from the ground in their imago form. They were hesitant to transform and fight as the presents were likely to be destroyed, but they saved by Fuma. Two more of the kaiju appeared, and they had no choice but to transform and fight. After the battle was over, they were surprised to see a bright light shining upon them, with a real 'Santa Claus' appearing. By the time they were leaving the planet, the three of them saw lights on the surface forming a giant Christmas tree. Pre-Ultraman Taiga Twelve years ago, Taiga and his team, the Tri-Squad, attempted to fight Ultraman Tregear after the other New Generation Ultras had been defeated. As a gift, the New Generation Ultras gave their light to the Tri-Squad, with Titas receiving the lights of Ultraman X and Ultraman Geed. Taiga, Titas and Fuma ignored Taro's warning not to fight Tregear and attacked him. Despite being able to strike him a few times, their combined strength was not even close to enough to defeat their opponent. Titas and Fuma were reduced to particles, which enraged Taiga. He charged ahead, but soon shared the fate of his comrades. Ultraman Taiga The light of Titas traveled to Earth along with the soul of the wife of the dead astronaut Rento Kujo, who was inside a Galactron MK2. Titas' light managed to reunite the couple, who finally passed away in peace after Rento gave up on his revenge. Titas met Hiroyuki Kudo and swapped with Taiga, who was injured from the battle with Galactron and made short work of the robot before going to space to destroy the falling satellites, but Tregear attacked him. Titas refused to fight back until he destroyed the falling satellites first. Taiga, Titas and Fuma are reunited during the battle against Deavorick, and the Tri-Squad continues to protect the Earth along with Hiroyuki and EGIS. As a side effect of Taiga using the Kaiju Rings, his soul starts to get flooded with darkness. As a result, some of it is carried over to Hiroyuki, who had been having sudden, violent outbursts. Titas and Fuma notice that Taiga had been getting far more aggressive in his battles. This was actually part of Tregear's plan to turn Taiga to the dark side. Just after Taiga had fought against Skull Gomora, Tregear took the chance to release the darkness within Taiga, shutting out Hiroyuki, Titas and Fuma in the process. Kirisaki knocks Hiroyuki out using psychic powers. Hiroyuki sees Taiga in the darkness and tries to get him to snap out of it, but Tregear appears and guides him further down the path of darkness, leading him to banish Hiroyuki from inside him. The EGIS members synchronize their brainwaves using devices to reach out to Hiroyuki, who, with the encouragement from his friends, dispels the darkness within himself, while somehow creating the Tri-Squad-let. With Titas and Fuma, they make an attempt to rescue Taiga. Hiroyuki dives into Taiga's Color Timer and clears the darkness inside him. With the Tri-Squad now reunited, Taiga gains a new form, Tri-Strium. With this new power, he defeats Tregear for the first time. Titas continued to support the Tri-Squad and EGIS throughout their continuous battles against monster and alien forces. During Woola's arrival, Titas gave the exposition of said monster's origin, including a hint of Pirika Asahikawa's true nature. Following Woola's destruction, the Tri-Squad take turns in fighting Tregear as Hiroyuki activated the Quattro Squad Blaster, simultaneously having all members combine their attacks into Tregear and defeating him when the fallen Ultra rejects a chance of redemption. Personality Due to his bloodline, Titas had always felt out of place with the other U40 warriors. Reminiscing his past can cause him to daydream and stare into nothingness. He also used to regret being born as the descendant of a traitor, but seems to have gotten over it. Among the Tri-Squad, Titas is the most composed one and acts as the senior and guiding force behind them as well as the mediator between Taiga and Fuma. For example, when Tregear challenged Titas during his first appearance on Earth, Titas simply ignored him, knowing it was mere words and instead focused on stopping a satellite from crashing into the city. Unlike Taiga, he understood that the Dark Ultra was only trying to distract him. He sometimes shows off his masculinity and claims it to be "the muscle of wisdom", which Tregear has attempted to use it against him. Fortunately, it didn't work despite how much Titas is mocked. Titas greatly looks up to Ultraman Joneus, and was inspired to research the Earth after knowing about how much Joneus loved the planet. As a result, he even knows Japanese idioms. Profile Stats *'Height': 55 ~ 100 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 500 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': 130 knots *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Grip Strength': 96,000 t Body Features *'Ultra Armor': Titas possesses an Ultra Armor that every other Ultra does. Being resistant to things such as explosions, lasers and fire. However, his are very tough as it's able to deflect most attacks. *'Protectors': Titas sports large armor plates across his chest and over his shoulders. * : Titas' star-shaped forehead crystal, the iconic trait of U40 Ultras. * : Titas' Color Timer is star-shaped, a feature shared by the other Color Timers of the Great 8 Warriors of the People of U40. This was granted to him at some unknown point after fighting Kishiader. * : Like Taiga and Fuma, Titas wears the Taiga Spark on his right arm. Transformation Hiroyuki slides down the Taiga Spark's Ignition Lever to activate it, takes the Titas Key Holder and scans it, then raises his hand while shouting his transformation call. Titas Rise.gif|Titas' rise Titas Transformation.gif TitasHenshinExtended.gif|Slightly extended sequence Abilities *'Travel Sphere': Like other Ultras, Titas can turn into a ball of light energy to travel long distances. *'Holographic Projection': Titas can create a projection of himself. *'Toughness': Titas' body is incredibly tough and can withstand more damage than the other Tri-Squad members. Also, he can deflect bullets simply by flexing, though he may be doing that simply to show off. *'Super Strength': As an Ultra that specializes in heavy hitting battles, Titas boast incredible super strength that is strong enough to even overpower Galactron MK2. Tri Squad Flash Travel.gif|Travel Sphere TitasHolographicProjection.jpeg|Holographic Projection TitasFlex.gif|Toughness Techniques Special * : Titas' finisher attack, where he forms an energy ball from the Taiga Spark, then launches it at the foe with his fist. ** : After scanning the Geed-let, Titas' Planium Buster is enhanced in darkness energy. ** : After scanning the X-let, Titas' Planium Buster is enhanced in electrical cyber energy. Unlike his other Planium Buster-based finishers, Titas fires it when he places his arms in an X. * : Titas can fire a yellow energy ray from his forehead. * : An energy wave unleashed from his palm. PlaniumBuster.gif|Planium Buster WreckingBuster.gif|Wrecking Buster ElectroBuster.gif|Electro Buster TitasAstroBeam.gif|Astro Beam 20190529_135655.jpg|Locking Flare Physical * : Titas' swinging punch attack that is usually accompanied by a green aura. Strong enough to shatter Galactron MK2's Galactron Veil and knock it back. This can also be charged from the Taiga Spark. * : An elbow strike attack. *'Energy Chop': Titas performs a downward chop with his arm that is strong enough to sever Segmeger's tail. *'Ultra V Barrier': Titas can cross his arms to block attacks. * : A powerful hammer punch attack, Titas leaps and swings both of his fists down on the opponent, releasing Plus and Minus energy onto them. This attack was the winning entry in Ultraman Festival 2019 s move creation contest and was used during the stage show event before making its way into the TV series. *'Rapid Punches': Titas can throw dozens of punches at blinding speeds. Titas Wiseman Fist.gif|Wiseman Fist Titas Wiseman Punch Spark.gif|Wiseman Fist (Taiga Spark ver.) TitasBomber.jpg|Titas Bomber TitasChop.gif|Energy Chop UltraVBarrier(Titas).gif|Ultra V Barrier TitasPlanetHammer.gif|Titas Planet Hammer Belial Titas Rapid Punches.gif|Rapid Punches Trivia *Designer: Masayuki Goto *Titas' home planet being U40 is likely to serve as a milestone celebration for The☆Ultraman s 40th anniversary. *Unlike other U40 Ultras, Titas' Color Timer starts off blue instead of green, does not turn yellow, and lasts only 3 minutes. *Titas' body is mostly black because he is a descendant of a traitorous one. **A reason by Masayuki Goto during his interview about Titas' design, was because he would look "fat" if he's visually bright overall (Most likely referring to the common silver color marking). *Fitting of his physique, Titas engages in intense training and exercise. In one instance, he starts off by doing 50,000 squats. *Titas meeting Taiga on his home planet is not the first example of a Land of Light Ultra meeting a U40 resident. His predecessor Joneus appeared alongside the members of the Space Garrison at one point. *Titas' possession of Geed and X's bracelets is pertinent, in that not only they received evil clones in the prequel miniseries, but X's Color Timer has three phases of colors, not unlike U40 Ultras, while both Geed and Titas had someone in their lineage who rebelled against their respective kinds. *If Titas had gotten Photon Earth's power for himself, he would have named his hypothetical finisher . *Titas has heard of many other Ultras from other worlds such as Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Nice. References Category:Reiwa Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:New Generation Heroes Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:U40 Ultras